If It Smells Like A Rat...
---- Shanty Town - Crude constructs made out of wood, metal, bits of car and whatever else is available crowd the area. The smell of unwashed bodies mixes with the stentch of bodily waste that runs down the gutters. A broken water main, which carries fresh potable water, appears to be the only clean drinking source. One trail runs off to the East, winding its way through the shanty town to what appears to be a market. A single building stands out from the rest, seemingly out of place in the bleak environment. ---- It's early morning on TK. The undercity is it's usual self this morning, a couple guys passed out in front of the Trumpet. A few of the taverns patrons making their way out..third shift workers making their way in. People pass through the shanty town on their way toward the market, and down one of the alleys hollering and shouting can be heard, although mostly unintelligable. Tamila just happens to be out and about. In fact, she's being really helpful, by helping the drunks who have passed out, lose weight from their pockets. She's knelt beside one of them, eyes darting around the area while she keeps a look out for anyone who might be their friend. She glances up at the sound of the hollering and shouting, peering towards the alley it might be coming from, and slowly slips her hands out of the drunk's pockets. The shouting gets louder and then there is...suddenly nothing..no sound. Then footsteps as somebody approaches the exit of the alley. It's also at this time that the door to the Trumpet opens and out comes a tall brunette man, his build rather broad and he's dressed in camo pants with a black tank top, over which is a flight jacket. He pulls a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket, lighting up, his eyes half closing as he watches the alley warily. Tamila stands up, rather slowly as she looks down towards the drunk. "Oh shit," she mutters. Eyes going from the drunk, towards the man who just exited the alley. She dusts her hands off on the pin-striped pants, and slowly stands up. One hand goes back to her shoulder, to slip her backpack off a shoulder. It's about this time that a look of realisation hits her, and she chews her lower lip and peers down the alley and the smoking man. The footsteps in the alley suddenly come to a skidding halt as a kid emerges. There's a knife in one hand, blood dripping from it, and smeared across his hand. The man from the trumpet smirks with amusement when he sees the kid, "Just another street punk," he mutters around his cigarette before plucking it from his lips and exhaling the smoke into the morning air. His eyes go to Tamila and there's a soft chuckle, "Nothing to worry about, kiddo," he says with a laugh, "Cause you look like a goose just walked across your grave, darlin'." Tamila offers a nervous smile towards the dealer. "Kinda feel like it," she remarks, with a sigh of relief. Her attention goes towards the kid, and she offers a nod and a wink, before looking back towards the dealer. She takes another step away from the passed out drunk, glancing down to him when he groans. "Shuddup," she tells the drunk, before returning her attention towards the dealer and the nervous smile is replaced with a more friendly one. "We met 'fore, ain't we?" The dealer gives her an appraising looking over, "Don't think so darlin'...unless...but I think I'd remember a face like that," he replies with a laugh, "Depends on what you mean by that." This said the cigarette goes back between his lips. That kid offers Tam a greatful little smile and he takes off at a run down the street, disappearing down the next alley, his footsteps retreating. "Jewel," Tamila says, as she moves a bit closer towards the dealer. She holds her hands up to show that she does not have anything. "Jewel Telani." She stops a couple of feet away, offering an incline of her head towards the dealer before looking back up to him. "I believe it was in passin' durin' a night of drinkin' at the trumpet." She raises her hand up to her mouth, as a thoughtful look comes over her face. "Oh smoke... You know, I ain't rightly too sure." Her brow furrows and she gives a pout. "I hope I ain't mistaken you with someone else." The dealer laughs, "Hank," he says around his cigarette, "And it's possible, Jewel. Sounds like the name of a woman I'd...well...you do have a pretty face now, don't ya." He looks her over openly, "And if it was the Trumpet," he shrugs and the cigarettes taken from his lips finally. Tamila blushes, and waves her hand dismissively. "Hank, you're a right charmer," she coyly says. "Actually, think you might be you... Him... No, you." She gives a nod, and a grin starts to play on her lips. "You had a business that helps take care of... 'Problems', right?" Hank chuckles in amusement when Tam seems flustered, "Calm down there dar..." he stops and seems to consider her a moment, "I might," he says, eyes narrowing and he turns his head slightly, regarding her sidewise as he takes another quick drag and lets the smoke fall to the ground, one foot putting it out with a quick twist, "You got a problem there, darlin'? Need help with something?" he asks. Tamila gives a nod of her head, and offers a sad look. "Yeah," she says quietly in reply. "Bad problem, to be honest." She tucks a hand in her pocket and sighs. "Some thugs were tryin' to gut some associates... What do you think I should do?" "Depends," Hank says taking a few steps toward her, his hand brushing lightly along her cheek, "How many of them? How many associates you got? What kind of weapons are they using?" he asks. "Gotta plan accordingly you see." "I think there's three," Tamila says, as Hank brushes her cheek. "The men who are left, are usin' tanglers and they had couple of pistols. I think one was silenced." She gives the dealer a worried look. "My associates? Three, four of us on a good day. We ain't got too much to compete 'gainst them. Knives mainly, and a sword. One of us gotta a pistol." "I see," Hank says, his hand dropping to his side, "And you expect to take on these guys with tanglers, with a few knives, a sword, and possibly a pistol?" he asks, "You lookin' for lethal force or you just lookin' to neutralize?" he asks. "Lethal force," Tamila says, still offering a smile. She doesn't seem to be aware of Hank's hand movement. "Ain't keen on leavin' them 'round to throw spanners in the works." She gives a wink. "'Cause, it'd be a bad thing." Hank chuckles softly, "Right," he says, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, "Before I can help you, there's one thing I need to know." Tamila's smile dies off, and she tilts her head to the side with a curious look and a raised brow. "What's that?" she asks, curiously. Hank leans in just a bit, one hand coming down on her shoulder, "Whatever it is that your not telling me, darlin'," he replies. Tamila freezes up when that hand comes down on her hand, and she offers a nervous smile as she looks towards the hand. "You help me, I'll keep my associates at bay, promise," she says. That one hand still remains in her pocket. "'Cause if somethin' happens to an associate of mine... I think we'll both be taken permanent naps. I think you're the one who sold to the group givin' my associates trouble." Hank narrows his eyes at her, "Who sent you?" he asks, he words coming from between clenched teeth now, and that hand clamps down on her a little harder. "I sent myself," Tamila says, giving a wince at the hand getting tighter on her shoulder. "Hank, help me and I'll help you. Don't care if you're in with them, but I'm offerin' you protection. No one will ever know that you sold to them. I'll even make sure what they brought, gets brought back." Hank leans in, his tall frame looming over her, "You tellin' me you came here like this...to warn a complete stranger?" he asks, "Your a smart girl, Jewel, but..you know what they say, if it smells like a rat..." he says. "No, came here to get information...," Tamila meekly replies, as she tries to lean back and away from the strong hand. "Umm... If it smells like a rat, give it a piece of cheese and let it go?" She slips free her hand out of her pocket, and pops the protective end off the tranquilizer microdart with her thumb, to tries to catch the man in the ribs with a desperate swing. That swing definitely takes him by surprise, as does the microdart, "What the.." he doesn't have enough time to react, but one dart doesn't seem to have been enough. He jumps back belatedly, letting her go, the dart being pulled from it's place in his ribs, "That wasn't too smart now, was it?" he says tossing the now empty dart to one side, and with quick smooth movement he tries to pin her to the wall. Tamila jumps back as the dart hits home. For a moment, there's a proud look on her face at his reaction. "Shit," she mutters, when she notices that Hank isn't exactly going down. In fact, he's still there. That look of pride is replaced by a look of worry and anxiousness. "SHIT!" The black haired woman darts quickly to one side, just narrowly missing the running Hank. So she turns, getting ready to make a run for it; if she can. And if she runs Hank over takes her very shortly, grabbing her around her waist and trying to pull her back to him, "Where you think your going?" he asks with a sneer, "I think we got a few things to talk over." Tamila eeks as she's grabbed around the waist and dragged back. "Leggo a me!" she yells, trying to struggle out of the man's grip. His grip is firm, but not firm enough for all the flailing she doing, and he loses her. "Son of a bitch," he mutters, one hand reaching for something at his back. Tamila continues to squirm, trying to get out. "Smoke off, you damned scummer's ballsack!" Each way she squirms, she can't seem to get out of Hank's grip, so she tries for a last ditch kick with her legs. She's unaware of him reaching behind his back for something. That kick hits home, and Hank falls back wincing, but that doesn't seem to be enough to stop him from bringing a small grenade from behind his back. The pins pulled and he tosses it in her direction. The grenade lands at Tam's feet and a gas quickly starts filling the air around her, what Hank didn't count on was the gas dissipating so quickly in the open area. After breaking out of Hank's grip, Tamila moves several steps away. She takes several deep breaths, cautiously watching the man. She closes her eyes for a moment, allowing that nausea grenade to roll right up to her feet. It might have quickly been blown away, but it doesn't mean much to someone who was essentially standing on top of it and got a decent wiff. Tamila wrinkles her face and takes a step back in a coughing fit. "Dirty trick!" she splutters out. She finally slings that rucksack around, ripping into it to get something from inside. An amused smirk comes to Hanks lips and one hand goes to his hips, a knife unsheathed and he prepares for whatever it is she might have on her. Tamila withdraws a frag grenade, and looks back up towards Hank. Her nose is still wrinkled up. She takes a step away, holding the grenade in plain sight and her other hand goes up near the pin, and that disgusted look changes towards a somewhat dark smile. "Knife against frag grenade," she states. Hank backs up, "You win," he says, his hands going up and the knife dropping to the ground with a loud clattering sound. "You're gonna tell me everythin'," Tamila growls, still with that same dark smile as the man raises his hands. "You're gonna tell me where you live, your gonna tell me where you keep your books and your gonna tell me who the man with the datajack is." She motions with her head towards the grenade. Hank nods, "Alright, darlin'. Why don't we go inside where we can at least sit. No more games, I'll tell you what I can," he replies, his hands still not lowering, his eyes going between her and the grenade. "We're gonna go inside," Tamila says, with a pout. "But you're gonna behave and you' gonna keep your hands where I can see them." She motions towards the Trumpet. "'Cause when we go in, I want you singin' I'm a little tea pot as loud as you can." "You gotta be shittin' me," Hank says, his shoulders sagging slightly, "You gotta be fuckin' nuts." "Nope! Only a pyromaniac," Tamila replies brightly. "You coulda been nice, we coulda worked somethin' out and parted company without any problems and done business 'gain. Now I want you singing, just before we enter." Tamila's standing outside of the Angel Trumpet, with a live frag grenade in hand with a hand lingering near the pin. She's got one of the local weapon dealers nearby, with his hands in the air and a knife of the ground near by. The tall brunette dealer wears a pair of camo pants and a dark tank top covered by a flight jacket. He rolls his eyes, and..."I'M A LITTLE TEA POT SHORT AND STOUT..." he starts singing at the top of his lungs as he starts into the Trumpet, his hands still up high enough for Tam to see. Skye is passing through on the way from the elevator, disposable cup of coffee in hand and gun clipped to her hip. She spots Tamila and the weapons dealer and observes briefly with a bland, 'ah-look-another-robbery-isn't-it-a-bit-early-yet?' glance. Then, it's a 'hey-I-KNOW-that-mugger!' double-take and, smothering a giggle with a gulp of coffee, she heads that way to see what's going on. "When we get to the door, you're gonna open it with your feet," Tamila says, still with a dark smile at the dealer. "'Cause, I ain't wantin' you to drop your hands..." Her eyes remain completely focused on the weapon dealer. "'Cause, it'd take me less time to pull this pin, than it'll take you to shit yourself. KEEP SINGIN'!" Tamila's currently outside the Trumpet, with a local weapons dealer. She's got a frag grenade, with her other hand lingering nearby, and what could be a bruise coming up on one of her shoulders. The dealer, he's been singing 'I'm a little teapot' at the top of his lungs. Skye's nearby, hiding a giggle into a disposable cup of coffee. There's also a dropped knife, and a spent microdart. "HERE IS MY HANDLE, HERE IS MY SPOUT..." Hank continues on, one foot coming up and he pushes the door open and heads on inside, hands still up where Tam can see and his eyes rolling the entire time. Jerry is drawn to the conflict, self-admitted coward or not. With a grimace of distaste, the hooded grunt pushes past a smaller man, who is recording the event for posterity and drunken giggling with friends over a bottle of stiff Ungstiri brew. His lips twist into a frown, as he gets a better idea of what exactly is going on. Skye walks a little faster to catch up with Tamila. "Behind you," she says, smirking. "'s Skye," she adds, just to be clear (and safe). Tamila follows the dealer into the Tavern, and that dark smile continues to play on her lips, until the voice from behind is heard. Once Skye identifies herself, she remarks quietly "That's the dealer," and doesn't take her eyes off Hank. Crowds? She doesn't seem to notice. It takes Jerry a moment, but he moves forward quietly, picking his way to the two females, the poor dealer, and one very deadly explosive device. ---- Angel's Trumpet - In dire contrast to the outside, the bar's inside is rather unique. Pieces of furniture, scavenged from varies sources lay around the place. Chairs from a cargo ship serve for seating at one table, while an old car bonnet, bashed into a flat surface, acts as a table in another area. The bar appears to have once served as a display counter, the glass long since broken, with pieces of warped corkboard serving as its top. In the center of the room is a deep pit, roughly ten feet deep by about ten foot wide. Cages of various sizes surround the bottom of the cage, intended for use when pitting a fighter against a little bit of the local wildlife. Every now and then, a man yells out, with the odds of whatever fight is coming up next. ---- "WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP HEAR ME SHOUT. TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT," Hank finishes the song finally, his hands don't move and he starts for his usual table. At the entrance people stop and stair, eyes looking him over and a few people snicker and exchange nudges. One guy goes so far as to shout out, "Nice set of lungs there, Hank!" To this Hank just offers a one fingered salute and continues over to the table, not sitting yet though, his hands still up where Tam can plainly see them. "Aha," Skye says. "That's... hilarious, really," she observes. She still has no idea that Jerry's following them. "Hank!" Tamila yells out, as she follows after the dealer with the frag in hand. "Don't you dare think 'bout sittin' down until I tell you." She tries to keep a serious air, but a smirk does appear at Skye's comment. "I ain't got that bruise on my shoulder through givin' piggy back rides to the locals," she quietly comments to the other woman. She's still unaware of being followed by Jerry. Well, that is likely to be a problem remedied quickly, cause soon, he moves up next to Skye. "Someone care to fill me in? I'd like that. Alot." Jerry's wry tone is at odds with his tense stance. "Anything you say, Jewel," Hank replies and remains standing at the table, his hands still up. The snickering gets louder, and even the crowd at the pit stops watching the fight there to see what's going on. Seems all eyes are on Hank this morning. Skye turns to Jerry and half-grins. "She found one of the guys responsible for Kes's kidnapping," she explains. "Weapons dealer, shady fuck and all-around douche bag." Tamila pauses near Hank, but not too close. "You hear the laughs, the snickering and see them grins, Hank?" she says to the dealer, as she motions with her hand around her. "They're customers you ain't gettin' back, and news does travel. I think your business might be ruined... I offered you a chance in the past. This time, I ain't gonna offer you protection. This time, you're gonna talk quick 'bout everythin' I asked you 'bout or I'm gonna donate you to the pit and ask that you get the whatever has the slowest acting poison on hand. Won't be not bets 'bout who'll win the fight. It'll be bets about how long you can last while you're squirmin' to death." Jerry watches the interaction closely for a long moment, then scoffs and turns back for the door. "I'll speak with her later. At the moment, me stepping into a delicate situation like that and lecturing her is just going to end up blowing up in my face." Hank's eyes go around the room best they can without his head moving too much, "You made your point, your a bitch, lets get on with this," he says through clenched teeth. "What do you want to know?" Money starts changing hands as bets are being made on all aspects of the situation. Will Hank talk or not, will he end up in the pit..etc. Laughter fills the room and several mercs just stare at the dealer incredulously. "No... If I were a bitch, I woulda just tossed this at you." She holds up the frag grenade. "Now where do you live?" Tamila asks Hank quietly, as she drums her fingers across the frag grenade. "Where do you keep all of your books? What's the name of the man with the datajack, that had his men purchase their weapons from you?" She leans in a bit closer, still smelling somewhat of a neusea grenade. "What do you know about the current bounty? One woman known as Kestrel?" "Stick around, we can be sports commen....tators...." Skye trails off as Jerry leaves. "They all call him Jack. Nobody knows the guys name. He's a fixer. He puts teams together and collects on his share of the bounties. He gives a good share though. The current bounty? Pink haired little Later, heavily armed, good with a gun. But I ain't tellin' you where I live. I don't know you that well, Jewel darlin'," he says, a little smirk forming on his lips. Tamila offers a grin to the dealer. "Oh, sorry," she says, with a smirk of her own. "The unspoken terms were that you'd tell me everythin'... But FAIL! You ain't able to do nothin' right." She takes a step back, looking back towards Skye. "You tell them they can have him for the pit, and I wanna see him dead while I'm here? Figure that if he's lyin', it won't be for long." "Yeah, I'll tell 'em," Skye says. She heads over for the pit, looking for whoever's in charge there. Unable to tell, she heads for the bar. "Hey! We brought some fresh blood! Who do we deliver that sadsack to?" she calls to the 'tender. "But we gotta see him dead before we leave." "You don't want to do that," Hank says, all serious business now, "You still need me," he states. The bartender moves over toward Skye, "Right little lady," he says, then standing up straight he whistles for attention, "These fine folks wanna see Hank duke it out in the pit," he shouts to the now quiet room, "I think we got ourselves a fight. Any takers?" he asks. Several men step up from the crowd to discuss things with the man behind the bar. Tamila raises her brow towards Hank. "Oh?" she quietly asks, with a faint smirk. "But you told me everythin' already, ain't you?" She holds up a hand (not the one with the frag grenade) towards the crowd, trying to get another minute. "Talk quick, might be able to change it..." Kestrel looks over, rubbing a hand through her hair. Two or three empty shot glasses in front of her testify to the fact that she's been at the bar for at least a short while. Somehow, she managed to blend in, it seems. "What's with all th'noise...?" she asks, a touch blearily. Then, "Ooh, fight fight fight." "Brought this douche bag who kidnapped a fr-" Skye begins, turning to address the speaker. "Holy shit! Kes? Wow, you are -lit-, woman! Don't tell me you've been down here drinking the whole time we've been looking for you? HEY, TAMILA!" she shouts, pointing at Kes. Hank turns around and nears Tam, speaking softly this time, "I can take you to where he is. You won't find him without me. And he's the only one that'll know who put out the bounty in the first place," he explains. "Kill me, and your done." The crowd hushes although the few that went to talk to the 'tender continue their discussion for now. The chant of 'fight fight fight' being taken up, most of the crowd joining in. Tamila raises her hand up to her temple when her Skye mentions her name, and gives a surprised look as she looks over in the direction of Kestrel and Skye. She gives a look towards Hank, keeping the frag grenade away from the man. "If you're serious, get up on the table and do the chicken dance," A brief pause. "Naked. That way, I know you ain't got anythin' on you." she says, with a grin. She raises a hand up. "Hank here, has decided he wants to do the chicken dance for you... 'Cause, he might still be willin' to go into the pit." "...What, people 'r all thinkin' I got took 'gain?" Kes asks, stifling a giggle. "Naw, m'ere havin' a few with..." She trails off, looking to her right and left. Both seats are empty. "Well, Danny -was- 'ere, an' we was talkin' bout... stuff..." She grins at Skye a bit unsteadily. "Ain't drunk. Jest a li'l... y'know..." The Later gestures vaguely with one hand instead of finishing the sentence. Right. Not drunk, indeed. Skye wedges herself in next to Kes. "Well, 'scuze the fuck outta -me-," she says to a taller man who pushes back. "Yeah, we thought you got nabbed by some bounty hunters. Here's the thing, though: they really are coming to get you. The guy over there, the one Tamila's about to make strip down? He seems to think they already got you. Guess you got lucky." "I've got a better idea. Lets quit playing these stupid games and start acting like adults. You already ruined me...what more do you want. I'll help ya. I ain't really gotta choice at this point." His eyes keep going to the three or four guys trying to decide whose going to face Hank in the pit, then back to Tam. The crowd is relentless, and as bad as lemmings, "Fight fight fight," continues to be chanted. Kestrel nods at Skye. "Yeah, I know. Shep tol' me. Asked me how I did it, too." A giggle is stifled at that. "Shit if I know what I did, though. An' let 'em come." There's a short, thoughtful pause before Kes wrinkles her nose. "Almost got me an' Seraph th'other night. But mostly we just both hadda wash tangler gunk outta our hair. Sons'a bitches ran off after I shot one'a 'em." She pauses, then grins. "Well, -one-'a 'em ran off, anyhow. Th'other one was too busy, y'know, bleedin'." "Then tell me what I want to hear," Tamila quietly comments, as she gives a firm look towards Hank. "Because my arm is killin' me from what did you earlier, and I ain't seein' any reason why I should listen to you. /I/ coulda helped you back then." She shakes her head and gives a sigh. "I'm sorry, but I ain't willin' to take that chance. I only got the upper hand 'cause that stink bomb of yours blew away. You think you woulda given me a chance if you got me? I understand Hank, we do what we gotta do. Help me, and I will help you..." She offers a friendly enough smile aftewards. "Please Hank hun, trust me. I ain't a rat." Hank nods, "I'll tell you," he says "Better yet I'll show you and then. I'll even let you and your associates hold onto me while you go take care of business," he replies. "If I lie, you can kill me," he offers. "How come you haven't been back lately?" Skye asks. "...been keepin m'head down," Kes says, shrugging at Skye resignedly. "Been followed a few times an' such. Also, now 'at Shep's back..." The little Later trails off, putting on a (really bad) faux-innocent expression. Her gaze again wanders over toward Hank. "'Ey, 'zat Tamila with 'im?" "You lie, you're comin' back here," Tamila says quietly to Hank. "You tell the truth, I ain't gonna kill you. Hell, I did hit you with a tranq, after all." She gives an irate sigh, before rubbing at her shoulder. "Get in front of me then, don't make any sudden movements." "You lyin' sacka shit," Skye says, but with a teasing grin. "Yep, that's Tamila. She's out for some blood. I don't think it matters that you're sitting here boozing, she wants someone to die today." Hank does as Tam requests and moves to stand in front of her, not making any sudden moves, his hands where she can see them. Kestrel grins wolfishly at Skye. "Can't help m'self. I missed 'im," she says, shrugging. "An' 'sides, 'at 'partment's prob'ly th'safest place on 'is 'Kari-cursed ball'a rock. It's full'a crazy people with guns an' sharp stuff." She squints in Hank and Tamila's direction again. "Aw, no fight?" The Later seems genuinely disappointed. "Walk," says Tamila, as she gives a wink and a smile to one of the bookies. "Promise you, Hank. If you do right by me, then you ain't gonna die." Then comes a roll of her eyes behind Hank's back. Skye chuckles. "Scared the shit out of Tamila, for sure," she says. "Where'd Shep go, anyway?" Hank walks, a quick pace, but he makes sure not too quick. "...'e got 'imself kidnapped," Kes says, shrugging. "'Em crazy butchers 'e's always fightin' with. Took 'im ta G'ahnlo. Got 'im back, though." She cheerfully mangles the name of the watery planet. A somewhat bleary blink is offered to Skye. "Guess I ain't seen ya inna few days. Not since... um..." She trails off, frowning. "A week, mebbie? I fergit." Category:OtherSpace: Millennium Logs Category:Gray Syndicate Logs